Sentimientos revelados Seshomaru x Kagome
by ongie
Summary: Seshomaru se siente atraído por kagome. Kagome ya no ama a inuyasha y siente algo por seshomaru... Tendrán que revelarse sus sentimientos.


Hola, este es mi primer fic de inuyasha, es un one-shot. Me gusta esta pareja, por eso les dedico este fic a ellos dos y a todos los fans de la Pareja SeshomaruxKagome, aquí el fic, dejen sus reviews y acepto críticas, ahora el fic.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece sino a la grande y magnífica Rumiko Takahashi. Sólo uso a sus personajes para esta historia.

Allí se estaba de nuevo, el youkai más poderoso que existe...Seshomaru .

Se encontraba escondido en la espesura del del bosque, a una distancia considerable para que la persona a la cual observaba no notara su presencia, porque esa persona reconocía muy bien su aura. Estaba observando que esa linda persona estaba llorando bajo un árbol, le dolía tanto verla así, pero temía que si se acercaba lo atacara ya que kagome era así.

Si, estaba observando a kagome, desde hace un tiempo había notado que cada vez que iba a visitar a lin no podía apartar su fría y ambarina mirada de kagome. Le parecía más interesante de lo normal, ver esa cremosa y suave piel, esos castaños y grandes ojos que le parecían muy graciosos cuando pestañaba muchas veces tratando de entender algo, ese azabache cabello el cual en contacto con el viento desprendía un suave olor que seshomaru aspiraba para grabárselo y que no se fuera nunca. Esos labios pequeños pero que invitaban al tacto y voz , era hermosa, pero cuando usaba cierto tono de voz para regañar alguien le parecía divertido. Seshomaru se extrañaba de su comportamiento propio, desde cuando le gustaba observar a humanos?, pero ahí estaba, observando como cristales pequeños caían a borbotones por lo hermosos ojos de kagome

Recientemente ya no pasa tanto tiempo con el hanyo de inuyasha,como si estuvieran distanciados, ya no se dan cariño ni unen sus labios como solían hacerlo. La mayor parte del tiempo siempre discutía con inuyasha y se le veía triste hablando con sango algo acerca de eso, porque seshomaru lo sabía, porque por el momento no había otro tema de importancia como el de su relación con el semi-demonio.

Seshomaru quería estar ahí, consolarla, pero no se atrevía. Pero el era el gran seshomaru, no debía pensar tanto y actuar, tomó una decisión...

Kagome estaba sollozando y gruesas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, pensaba que estaba loca, habí descubierto que por inuyasha solamente sentía un cariño especial, pero que no se acercaba al amor. Sintió la presencia de alguien en frente de ella, tenía la mirada baja, no le importaba quien fuera sólo quería estar sola para poder ordenar sus sentimientos.

-Quien quiera que seas, vete- dijo secamente la muchacha mientras continuaba en su llanto

-Y si no quiero irme'?- dijo una voz tan fría que podía calar hasta los huesos

Su expresión cambió cuando notó que la presencia era de un demonio y que esa voz le sonó familiar. Lentamente subió la mirada para encontrarse con otra de color dorado.

-Seshomaru- dijo casi en un susurro mientras se limpiaba un poco el rostro mojado por las lágrimas

-Si, por que lloras?, no me digas que pasó algo entre tu y mi medio hermano- dijo seshomaru tratando de sonar desinteresado y frío, pero por dentro estaba tan triste como kagome.

-No estoy llorando seshomaru, sólo pensaba- dijo kagome, pero en ese momento se le vino algo a la mente...¿que rayos estaba haciendo seshomaru por esos lados?

-Sé que estas llorando, puedo oler la sal de tus lágrimas- exclamó seshomaru por aquella tan inútil mentira.

-Seshomaru se puedes saber que haces tu por aquí?, que yo sepa hoy no te toca visitar a lin, o si?-

Seshomaru se vio descubierto por la humana, que en ese momento estaba con una expresión de entre curiosidad y confusión por la presencia de seshomaru, el mencionado se defendió.

-Estoy donde se me plazca- dijo seshomaru para sonar convincente

Kagome que no tenía ánimo para discutir, y al recordar que ya no amaba a inuyasha sino a otra persona, volvió a romper en llanto. Seshomaru por su parte se agachó hasta la altura de kagome y volvió a preguntar.

-Por que lloras?-

-Desde cuando te interesan los humanos o ''Gran lord seshomaru''?- preguntó kagome con un poco de burla mientras seguía en su llanto. Seshomaru sólo quería consolarla, así que sin previo aviso la abrazó, kagome estaba aturdida,¿seshomaru la estaba abrazando?, que estaba ocurriendo?. Pero dejó de pensar en tantas cosas y correspondió el abrazo, derramando sus lágrimas en el hombro de seshomaru.

-Ahora dime, por que lloras?- volvió a preguntar seshomaru.

-Yo...- no sabía por donde empezar, así que simplemente dijo parte de su problema -Lo que pasa es que no amo a inuyasha y eso me entristece- dijo kagome ya más calmada

Seshomaru sintió muchas emociones dentro de sí, observó que tenía una oportunidad con kagome, pero también le desanimaba que kagome se sintiera tan dolida por esa situación. Sólo quedaba una opción, que enamorara a kagome, pero lo que el no sabía era que el corazón de kagome dejó de amr a inuyasha para amarlo a el, pero kagome creía que algien como seshomaru no se interesaría por ella, no sabía que estaba equivocada.

-Gracias- dijo kagome al deshacerse el mágico abrazo.

-Hmp- dijo seshomaru mientras se disponía a irse, sentía que si estaba mucho tiempo a su lado, descubriría sus sentimientos por ella. Pero kagome también quería decirle sus sentimientos, así que le tomó la mano al demonio sintiendo una fugaz corriente para luf¿go decir un débil: -Quédate un poco más-

Seshomaru simplemente suspiró y volvió a sentarse junto a kagome, pero esta vez simplemente para hacerle compañía. En ese día ninguno de los dos dijo nada acerca de lo que sentían...

Después de eso cada uno tomó su camino, pero kagome sentía que seshomaru guardaba algo,¿por que apareció justamente en el momento que ella sufría?,le estaría escondiendo algo'?. Pero kagome no era de las personas que se quedaban con la duda, así que decidió reforzar su educación de sacerdotisa, para poder percibir presencias a larga distancia. Un mes le llevó poder hacer tal hazaña, pero lo consiguió, en ese tiempo ya no discutió más con inuysha, ya que dio por sentado de que amaba a seshomaru. En los momentos que seshomaru visitaba a lin ,podía sentir una piquiña en la nuca y escuchar una frase que lin repetía cuando ella tenía esa sensación en sus nuca. La frse era una pregunta que lin le hacía a seshomaru, sonaba como ''Seshomaru-sama que tanto mira?'', siempre preguntaba eso con curiosidad, delatando las discretas miradas que seshomaru le lanzaba a kagome.

Con esa habilidad de poder sentir presencias alargas distancias, pudo saber que seshomaru la espiaba y seguía a donde fuera que ella iba pero muy alejado y oculto. Esto le dio esperanzas a kagome y por fin ideó un plan.

Una noche salió kagome de su cabaña para caminar por el bosque. Seshomaru que se hallaba junto a jaken, sintió de repente el olor de kagome que se movía cerca de allí. Se levantó y desapareció para aparecer nuevamente cerca de la posición de kagome, podía observarla perfectamente. Parecía una diosa, caminando a paso lento y su cuerpo siendo bañado por la luz de la luna le daba un toque mágico y hermoso. Kagome sintió a seshomaru cerca de ahí, sonrió para si misma, era su oportunidad de confesarle a seshomaru lo que sentía. Pero desistió de esa idea, haría que seshomaru se le confesara.

Se sentó bajo un árbol ,seshomaru notó que era el mismo árbol en el que consoló a kagome.

-Sal de allí, seshomaru- dijo con suavidad kagome, seshomaru se vio descubierto. Pero el no era cobarde, salió de entre la sombra del bosque y se sentó en frente de kagome.

-Que tramas humana?- dijo cortante seshomaru

Kagome no mostró nada, solamente seguiría el juego.

-Sé que me sigues y me vigilas todo el tiempo, así que quiero saber por que lo haces?- dijo kagome con tranquilidad en su voz.

-Porque hago lo que yo quiera- dijo con extrema sequedad el youkai.

Kagome se acercó un poco más a seshomaru y clavó su castaña mirada en la dorada de seshomaru mientras volvía a hablar.

-No será por otra cosa?- preguntó con voz seductora, tenía que hacer que seshomaru hablase de una u otra forma.

-Porque...- dijo seshomaru sin terminar su frase y acercando más su rostro al de kagome -Porque yo hago lo que quiero-

Kagome no esperaba esa respuesta así que se acercó más a seshomaru ,casi rozando sus labios con los de el. Seshomaru sabía a donde kagome quería llegar, lo había deducido cuando observó que kagome nunca salía tan tarde a caminar. No diría nada, sólo la esaría y le diría todo, así haya sido un juego de la humana o si sólo quería fastidiarlo. Por fin ocurrió no se supo con certeza quien de los dos se acercó más y se formó el tan esperado beso, pero eso no importaba, lo que importaba era que se estaban besando de forma dulce y amorosa. Sus labios iban al compás del otro y así hasta que se separaron, diciendo al mismo tiempo un -Te amo- sonrieron, los dos se sentían extraños, los dos se habían confesado y se habían dado su primer beso juntos...Siguieron allí mirando la luna, sabiendo que al amanecer iniciarían una vida en pareja...

FIN


End file.
